Will You Remember?
by ilikedan
Summary: it's basiclly how i think Ember died. It's kinda depressing and sad


Will You Remember?

By: ilikedan

It's how I think ember died

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh! You'll never believe what just happened!" screamed 16 year old Ember McLain to her best friend Kelly "what is it; I've never seen you this excited before" Kelly said "Matt Belman asked me to the Halloween dance!" Ember screamed "cool, but you do know the Halloween dance is a month away" Kelly explained "that's the best part he wants to go out with me, plus you have to plan ahead for these things" Ember replied "wow I'm really excited for you he's the most popular kid in school, but you know that popular kids can also be very shallow, I just don't want you to get hurt" Kelly said, she had her heart broken before and never really got over it "oh I'll be fine I can tell he really likes me" ember said "Ember, come on!" shouted matt "coming, catch you later Kelly!" ember said before running off with matt.

_Ember's POV_

"so matt, what are some of your interests?" I asked cutely "well I like boarding, hangin with my posse, and uh hot chicks" he said "oh well that's nice so where do you plan on going to college?" I asked "college? I'm not going to college I'm gonna be a boarder" he said "ok, cool career path, I guess" I said, not that I was totally into school but I had high hopes of finishing school so I could continue playing guitar, and be discovered by some big musician, my dream has always been to make it big as a rock star and unlike others I acutely had some talent I could play real well and not to brag but had a pretty good voice and now I had the boy of my dreams and everything was great, life is good

_A month later_

"What could have happened, a few weeks ago we were so tight and he called twice a day once before school and then when I got home, but I haven't got a call for two weeks" I said. I spend my weekends and all my free time sitting by the phone hoping it will ring, and he'll answer and say he's been on vacation or something, but it doesn't. I've become very depressed with out him I loved him and he loved me and now I don't what happened did he move? Did his phone get cut off? Or maybe he's hurt? Or is it me? Both friends and family have noticed this sudden depression the big clue was not jumping up and down before guitar, and that when I play its very flat and sad, and not the usual pop rock that I love I haven't even seen him at school, maybe he is hurt I kept telling this to myself over and over, but the one painful fact kept bringing me down; the Halloween dance was Friday, and he still hadn't called

_End_

"Ember, what is up with you lately I would think you'd be excited that you're going to the dance with Matt, but you're the opposite what's going?" Kelly asked "I'm not sure but I pretty sure that its reality" she said before running home

Poor ember, but hi another story but this time it has nothing to do with Danny AT ALL how shocking is that?

_Ember's POV_

I sat on my bed stroking my guitar I was in the middle of a depressing rock song that I was writing, I had eventually given up all hope of him calling and was seeping deeper into depression when all of a sudden I stopped, no it couldn't be and then it happened _Ring Ring_ it was my phone it was ringing and only he and Kelly had my number but I lost her during this depression I made a mad dash for the phone and picked it up "h-hello?" I said weakly "hey Ember, its matt sorry I haven't called but I had this stupid family matter and was gone for awhile, but waz up?" he said, I almost died when I heard his voice "oh I'm great I really missed you" I said, well at least part of it was true "but I got to tell you something I" he started before he got another call "matt here, oh one sec." he said to the mysteries caller before turning to me again "hey baby I gotta take this I'll tell you at the dance we're still going?" he asked "yeah, you asked me in September remember?" I said happily "oh yeah bye" he said sorta disappointed "HE CALLED, HE CALLED!" I screamed jumping up and down, and put down the phone and went to my closet and changed my black skirt with a navy blue skirt, to a bright yellow tank top and a cute jean skirt, and went over to my dresser and took out my sloppy pony tail and combed my hair and before I left my room I looked in the mirror, and I saw the same person I was a month ago, he was on vacation, and that gloom period is over time to start anew, when I heard a knock "Ember honey? We want to talk to you about this depression, maybe we should quit guitar because your not trying hard enough or even having fun, and also your grades are dropping steadily, please talk to us we can help" my mom said opening the door "hi mom, I'm sorry I've been such a bummer lately but I want to start over, oh my gosh 5:10 we're going to be late for guitar, and I'm gonna give it 110!" I said smiling before skipping downstairs. At guitar I played louder happier songs then I have ever played before I put all my mixed emotions into my song to create a steady, smooth, rock song that both soothed and pumped up the volume, I played the last notes before standing up and giving a bow, my teacher, Mrs. Meeks came up to me "Ember Lee McLain that is the most beautiful song I have ever heard, who wrote that I must know" she said "oh I wrote it, Mrs. Meeks" I said blushing "you wrote that wonderful song? If so then you are not only a talented musician but a spirited song writer" she said putting her hand on her shoulder, I was in a class of 25 all of them staring at me I swear I was the color of a tomato after class I skipped home and burst through the door with a wide smile on my face and skipped to kitchen, kissed my mother, then helped set the table for dinner, then I rushed up stairs to do something I needed to do I picked up the phone and dialed it rang then I got an answer "Hello?" the person asked "oh hi Kelly, before you hang up I just want to apologize for my rude behavior and attitude I know you were only trying to help and I was a big jerk, but you're a great friend and even if you don't forgive me I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and hope we can still be friends, you're my best friend and I don't want to lose you" I said "Well because of your actions, you just lost her!" she said before hanging up the phone and I had just lost my best friend since kindergarten just… like… that.

So I know real sad and depressing well this story is sorta sad and depressing so deal with it!

The day was finally here! It was Friday and school had just gotten out, and in 5 long hours I'd be at the dance with MATT! Everyday since he called has been a living fairy tale! The only bummer was Kelly, but I'm better of with out her even though I really miss her but besides that I've been on cloud nine I raced home gave each family member a big bear hug and started to put my costume together, I already had it and stuff but hey I'm a girl, I need to accessorize, makeup, stare in the mirror, and plus family photos and dinner (no one dares touch the school's meals) I went up slipped the out fit on, put my hair in a neat pony tail, then put on some purple lipstick, took my eyeliner and made kind of a swirly pattern under my eyes, then of course the accessories and before I headed down stairs to shows the folks (I wanted to surprise them) I grabbed the most important part; my guitar, even though It might get in the way, if I'm going as a punk/rock star I am NOT leaving this house with out it I look in the mirror and am surprised to see that I really do look like a rock star, I hope matt does too I rush down stairs and get many oh's and ah's before a light dinner and before I knew it, I was in the car on my way to Creeping willow or 'Creeps' high, I know silly name but we're Amity Park so it has to be creepy we pull up and I dash out of the car with out a single good bye and race towards the gym I burst through the door and meet Kelly standing by the door, she's dressed as a can can girl, she told me that in September, I give her a small wave she looks at me blinks a couple times (probably trying to see who is waving at her, I really don't look like myself) then she smiles and gives me a thumbs up before disappearing into the crowd, maybe this friend ship can be saved then I go and mingle with some people keeping an eye open for matt, I knew he wasn't here on ALL of our dates he was 10 or 20 minutes late but he just claims to be 'fashionably late' even though I highly doubt I play along, so it'll be awhile before he shows. then to my surprise I saw Kelly wander over to me "so I see you pulled off the rock star" she said "I guess, and you look like a real can can girl" I say "so uh where's matt?" she asked nervously, she was worried about me and wanted to know "fashionably late" I explain, then we laugh "hey Emmie, I'm sorry abut that call I was just so ticked at you that I didn't see that you were apologizing" she said "its ok, as long as you do one thing: never, ever do that again or call me 'Emmie'" I say before hugging her "I think prince charming just arrived" she said smiling I turn to see matt dressed as a super hero and looking SO HOT! And if by fate the DJ switched to a slow song "wanna dance?" he asks looking away "sure" I said calmly we go out onto the dance floor "uh Emmie, I need to tell you something, I'm sorta going out with someone else" he said "WHAT?" I scream I let go of him and back away from him "who?" I ask in tears "hey, what are doing with matty?" asked Lizzie Taylor that was it, I ran out the door sobbing and crying my head off, so much that I don't notice that I had ran into the street and that an oil truck was speeding towards me, until it was too late. Minutes later an ambulance was there and Kelly was next to me crying "OMG, Emmie, OMG I'm so sorry are you ok" she asked in between sobs I'm injured really badly and I'm having trouble breathing then I see him, standing alone in the corner looking at me, I'm instantly filled with anger at just the thought of him, which was my bad, for suddenly I couldn't breathe at all, and everything was spinning around "HELP! I THINK SHE'S DYING I NEED HELP!" I heard Kelly scream paramedics rushed over to me and did all sorts of tests and junk, but all I could see was matt and I filled with hatred and suddenly he rushed to me and I whisper to him _"will you remember?"_ and then everything was black

_End_

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!" Kelly shouted minutes after her sudden death and while all of this was happening matt just stood there staring down at the body of his girl, who he really loved. He really did kill her

_Ember's POV_

I awoke with a shock, like something supernatural almost she got up to see an unfamiliar surrounding, if she could even call it that it just looked like a green and white spinning vortex that went on forever with thousands of doors scattered every where and she her self was standing front of one she turned to it and was shocked to see her name written on it, she opened the door and saw her room just how she had left it but what was going on? She walked inside and looked though everything, but it was all normal until she passed the mirror that is she looked in by accident and screamed at the sight she didn't she _her_ but someone else her usually sky blue eyes were now a glowing green and the outfit she wore to the dance had inverted colors, it wasn't the white sparkly top and pants, but black and her skin was deathly pale, white almost but the scariest thing was her hair, she had always considered her long, blonde, shoulder length hair to be one of her best traits, but now it was no longer blonde it was a tealish blue that appeared to be on fire! She blinked a few times this was all a dream, a crazy mixed up dream and she'd wake up perfectly normal, except that didn't happen she ran outside and ran until she found a little place to stop and cry miserably, she couldn't stand to be in her room, other 'people' walked er floated by, some looking at me and shaking their heads others stopping completely giving me sympathetic looks one kid even offered me part of her cookie, I looked up at her and smiled before shaking my head. I got up and just wandered around this place wiping tears from my eyes, this was so weird and scary, but yet so fascinating I just wish I was home, then it hit me I looked over my shoulder to see my guitar strap, holding my newly inverted guitar, I pull it out and give it a hug, I'm now SO glad I brought it with me I then tuned it before strumming a few chords, before breaking into a full song, this place isn't so bad, I guess I'll just have to get to used to the fact that dead, I once again see the little girl, and I run to her "hey sweetie, would you like to hear a little song?"

_Matt's POV_

After her funeral I just sat on my bed her last words running though my head, when a letter pops though my open window with my name written in that cursive writing I had grown to love, no it couldn't be, I open it and read it, it was a song

_Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!  
It was, it was September,  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,  
To you, I did surrender,  
Two weeks, you didn't call..._

_Your life goes on without me,  
My life, a losing game,  
But you should, you should not doubt me,  
You will remember my name..._

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!_

_Your heart, your heart abandoned,  
you're wall, now perishing,  
like bad dreams in cold December,  
Nothing, but ashes remain..._

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!_

_Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!  
Yeah! You will remember my name!_

_Will you remember?_

And that was all it said

_End_

He had gone over ten times before feeling something cold but comforting on his cheek and soon it was gone and the spirit of Ember McLain flew away from his house

"Yes, I will remember" he said clutching the note in his hands "I'll always remember"

The End

Well that's all folks, a real sad depressing story that is most likely SO wrong but I really don't care. Flames are accepted with warm hugs he he flames… ember… Fanning The Flames eh I have a bad sense of humor


End file.
